


Death is Not Always the End

by LuckySkys



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySkys/pseuds/LuckySkys
Summary: The King of Men passes, but death is not always a bad thing.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 35





	Death is Not Always the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote way back in 2005. It was my first piece that did not include JC Chasez.

It was a sad day for Middle Earth, the day they buried the King of Gondor. However sad though it was, for men of the West, it could not match the sadness of the trees, flowers and other creatures of the forests. All wept at the foot of the mighty tree in the middle of the garden where the Prince of Mirkwood lay motionless.

******

All had known the king would die one day, and as the day had approached word had been sent for the fair elf who'd stayed in Middle Earth long after his kin. Legolas had reached the white walls of the city within two days of the first messenger's departure. If the people of the of Gondor had known of the bond between their king and the Prince, they would have known the messengers were not necessary.

He came up the many levels of the city, as a man being chased by demons. The majestic white stallion slid to a stop at the doors to the great hold of the palace. Legolas takes a moment to lean into the stallion and whisper, "Hannon Le, mellon nin. Go now and live as you would." He then strides into the great hall and down the many corridors that would lead him to the once mighty Lord.

He reaches the doors and stops, reaching deep, he musters one final smile and pushes the massive door open. He moves swiftly to the bedside and kneels. he takes the once strong hand in his and whispers, "I have come Estel, I am here."

The steel grey eyes of the dying man turn to meet the sapphire blue of the elf, "My love...I should have..."

A pale finger halts any further apology, "I have known, Melamin. It was in every touch of your hands and every glance of your eyes. I knew of your love, but also knew that we could never be together." Legolas looks to the trees outside the castle, then back at the man on the bed, "I have loved you from afar for many years and now when you are leaving to join your forefathers I finally have the courage to tell you."

Tears slide down the smooth cheeks of the elf. Aragorn reaches up and brushes the tears away, "Shhh, melamin. You were bound by your duties and mine. I know we could not have been together as we would have liked, but we did get a few moments to share, and those, I have cherished in my heart all these years." Aragorn takes a weak breath and whispers, "If I could receive one last kiss, I would die a happy man."

"Now that, A'maelamin, is one request I can grant." Legolas leans in, long blond hair sliding over his shoulder and across Aragorns hand, as it rests on his chest. The kiss is a soft, gentle kiss of farewell. As the elf pulls back the tears begin anew as he rises and rushes from the room. The elf streaks through the palace and out the door leading to the garden he had built for Aragorn as a place of solitude. Legolas collapses at the base the largest tree, which he had brought from Imladris, positioned in the center of the garden and looks to the stars, "Elbereth, take great care of him. He is dear to my heart."

The wind blows, trees and plants groan with the sadness within the garden. As the elf takes one last breath a white light appears within the branches of the trees and a whisper can be heard on the wind, "Legolas, melamin, it is time."

********

In the years to follow, the people of Gondor would tell stories of finding the elf in the garden with a smile gracing his still form on the same day of the death of their most beloved king.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All LotR's characters belong to Mr. Tolkein. I only borrow with every intention of returning once I'm through. I make no money from this venture.  
> If you like it, please let me know. If you think it sucks, you can let me know that too.


End file.
